


December 19th

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [19]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran





	December 19th

The snow was scrunching beneath his boots when he left a trail of lonesome footprints on the freshly fallen snow behind. Quickly glancing onto his wristwatch he sighed in relief. He was right on time and not too late. He really didn't want to be the one making YunHo wait when it had been his idea in the first place to meet up for a walk through the snowy park now that they had a few hours off of their individual projects.

He pulled the beanie down into his face and snuggled his nose deep into his woollen scarf when a bunch of couples crossed his way. He really didn't want to be recognized, though honestly, he wasn't really that easy to miss with him being taller than any person he knew of. He shrugged his worries off when no one seemed to care about him. The couples were far too much into one another to notice anything around them. He smiled inwardly. He really hoped that for once he could hold YunHo's hand in public when no one was looking. He honestly was a little tired of hiding their relationship.

Reaching a junction of ways leading through the park, the tall lad halted his steps and looked around. His eyes lit up when the familiar figure of YunHo drew closer and he responded to YunHo's waving with a slight wave of his hand.

“Did you wait long?” YunHo muttered when he reached him, only his brown eyes recognizable under the woollen cap and wide scarf.

“No, I just arrived myself,” he replied merrily and led YunHo along a trail that followed down to the Han river. He really liked the way their footprints were lingering together on the snow and brushed his arm against YunHo's. He smiled behind his scarf when he knew that YunHo's lips were stretched into a broad smile as well and enjoyed the way YunHo's little finger secretly wound around his own.


End file.
